Baisers mouillés
by Mirty
Summary: Les bains publics, c'est idéal pour se relaxer, mais aussi pour s'aimer... one shot sur le couple kujoXkadoma


_Auteur : Mirty91_

_Manga : Hana Kimi (ou "Parmis Eux", en français)_

_Rated : K+_

_Couple : kujoXkadoma, donc, yaoi !_

_Disclaimer : bien que super sadique, Kujo n'est pas ma propriété, ni Kadoma d'ailleurs !_

_Note : c'est ma 1ere fic sur Hana Kimi !! Et sur un couple que je n'ai pas beaucoup vu sur ce site... Enfin, surtout, c'est un fic-cadeau, pour l'anniv de ma Charlei !!! Vu qu'elle est devenu folle de ce couple en lisant le tome 18 (moi aussi d'ailleurs !) je lui ai écrit cette petite fic mettant son couple favori en scène ! _

_Note 2 : petite précision, pour ceux qui l'ignore, les onsen sont des bains publics en plein air, très appréciés des japonais._

* * *

**BAISERS MOUILLES**

Sur terre, il existe certaines choses qui valent vraiment la peine d'être vécu. Certains diront que se sont les mangas, d'autre les soldes, ou encore ce sera pour d'autre le yaoi. Mais pour Kadoma, la chose la plus merveilleuse sur cette terre s'appelait onsen. Le plaisir que procurait un bain brûlant, tandis que l'air ambiant était frais, était inégalable. C'est pour cela qu'il y passait tout son temps libre, y compris en ce moment même. Mais, chut ! cela était un secret. Bien sûr, il aurait put faire partager sa passion. Sano aimait lui aussi les bains, et c'était un fait connu de tous. Oui, mais Sano était grand, beau et surtout viril. Les gens ne prenaient pas Sano pour une fille, ou ne lui volaient pas son caleçon. Mais, Kadoma, si. Alors, pourquoi en rajouter une couche, en disant qu'il aimait se prélasser dans l'eau chaude. Les gens se seraient moquer de lui, certains l'auraient même suivit. Alors qu'ici, il était tranquille, c'était son jardin secret. Et personne du lycée n'était au courant.

Du moins, c'est ce que croyait Kadoma. Mais, il ignorait qu'aujourd'hui, un jeune homme, intrigué par ses absences à répétitions, l'avait suivit. C'est pourquoi il sursauta, en entendant une voix familière l'appeler :

- C'est toi, Kadoma-kun ?

- Kujo-sempai ! Que faîtes-vous là ?

- Je te retourne la question.

- Et bien... euh... comment dire...

- Tu es venu pour te détendre ?

- Hein ?

- L'entraînement d'aujourd'hui était particulièrement dur, donc je suis venu me détendre. C'est pareil pour toi, je suppose ?

- Oui ! C'est exactement ça.

Après cela, Kujo rentra dans l'eau et le silence se fit. Chacun était plongé dans ses pensées. Celles de Kadoma étaient pures et portaient sur le karaté : l'entraînement avait vraiment était dur, il fallait qu'il revoie telle attaque, etc...

De son côté, les pensées de Kujo étaient moins pures. Beaucoup moins pures. Genre, interdites aux moins de 18 ans. Et qui contenait un Kadoma plus perverti que le vrai. Sans serviette pour gêner la vue. Mais avec la respiration haletante, gémissant de plaisir. Stop ! Ne pas aller plus loin, ne pas penser à ça. Penser à autre chose, vite. Penser karaté. Karaté, karaté, karaté...

- Kujo-sempai, vous allez bien ?

En entendant cette voix, Kujo rouvrit les yeux. Et c'est là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il les avait fermés, pour se soustraire à la vue si tentante. L'erreur, c'est qu'il n'aurait jamais dut les rouvrir. Car, devant lui, se trouvait Kadoma, vêtu d'une simple serviette, les joues rosies par le bain, et les lèvres entrouvertes, attendant une réponse. En voyant cela, Kujo sentit son masque de froideur se fissurer, et répondit d'une voix neutre :

- Ca va, je méditais.

- Oh, je vous ai interrompu ?!

- Non, ce n'est pas grave...

- Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas, je...

Tout en continuant ses excuses, Kadoma s'était reculé. Surpris de cette réaction, bien que n'en laissant rien paraître, Kujo s'avança vers Kadoma, qui continua ainsi de reculer. Ils auraient put traverser le bassin, si Kadoma ne s'était pas emmêler les pieds, tombant ainsi dans l'eau. Du moins, il aurait dut tomber, si Kujo ne l'avait pas rattrapé à temps. Malheureusement, en rattrapant Kadoma, Kujo le tira vers lui, le collant à son torse.

Pendant quelques instant le temps se bloqua. Kadoma, le visage posé sur le torse de son aîné, n'osait plus respirer, intimidé. Et Kujo, quant à lui, tenait à sa portée, et même contre lui, l'objet de tous ses fantasmes. Il aurait put repousser comme si de rien n'était le garçon, puis repartir, avant qu'il en soit trop tard.

Il aurait put. Il aurait dut.

Mais, il ne le fit pas. Parce qu'il était faible. Parce qu'il était humain.

Délicatement, il saisit le menton de Kadoma, puis, lentement il rapprocha son visage de ses lèvres si appétissante.

- Kujo-sempai, murmura Kadoma.

- Oublie le ''sempai''... Kadoma-chan.

Puis, franchissant les derniers centimètres, Kujo scella leurs lèvres. Le baiser était doux, tendre, magique. Pour les deux personnes, le temps s'arrêta. Mais, très vite, Kujo voulut plus. Sa langue vint chatouiller les lèvres du plus jeune, en quémandant l'accès. Accès qui lui fut immédiatement accordé. Leurs langues se retrouvèrent dans un sensuel ballet. Malheureusement, l'appel de l'air se fit sentir, et ils se séparèrent, à regret.

- Kadoma-chan...

- Oui, Kujo-sem... Kujo ?

- Je t'aime.

Sur ce, Kujo reprit possession de ses lèvres, dans un baiser passionné. Et encore un autre, puis un suivant. Entre deux, Kadoma réussit à glisser :

- Moi aussi.

Deux simples mots, qui remplirent le cœur de Kujo de bonheur. Ne tenant plus, il décida de mettre en applications ses pensées de tout à l'heure, ne songeant pas au lieu où ils se trouvaient.

Lentement, ses mains passèrent dans les cheveux noirs, puis sur la nuque, et le long de la colonne vertébrale, arrachant un frisson. Elles ne furent stopper que par la maudite serviette. Serviette qui fut bien vite enlever. Et les mains continuèrent de migrer vers le sud, tandis que la bouche de Kujo descendait dans le cou de son futur amant, faisant ainsi gémir celui-ci. Alors que ses mains s'activaient plus bas, Kujo s'employer à mordiller, lécher, sucer la chair tendre du cou, laissant ainsi une marque rouge. Se redressant, il admira son travail, et tout en souriant d'un air douteux, il déclara :

- Tu m'appartiens.

Perdu dans les méandres du plaisir, Kadoma ne l'entendit pas. Mais, très vite, il put découvrir qu'il y avait sur terre une chose encore plus merveilleuse que les bains...

**OWARI**

* * *

_Alors ? Bien ? Pas bien ? Super génial ? Ou bon pour la poubelle ?_

_En tout cas, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire ! J'ai du écrire le début de 5 fics differentes avant de trouver cette situation. L'idée m'est venue en relisant le voyage à Hokkaido de la classe, et aux "bêtises" que fait le docteur Uméda dans les onsen !!! Mais même avec l'idée, ça été dur de rédiger... _

_Tout ces efforts pour 2 petites pages word !__ Et, dsl, mais il n'y a pas de lemon. Mon esprit n'arrive pas à pervertir ce pauvre Kadoma... (u.u)_

_Enfin, laissez des reviews, que ce soit pour critiquer ou pour admirer !!!!_


End file.
